DBM: Universe 18: Nox's Time
by Goku91898
Summary: Universe 18's Nox in the Multiverse Tournament
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Arrivals (a/n: The residents of Universe 18 won't have numbers at the end of their names when talking a/n2: Don't review about anything to do with the format a/n2: Neither will people who only have one copy at the tournament)  
**

We just landed in the arena built by the Vargas in a Universe with no life, we were labeled as the 18th Universe, there were 20 spaces in total, the arena was huge, it was seating hundreds of thousands of viewers, possibly even millions. I noticed my Son was amazed by the amount of people there, his name was Bardock Jr., he was named after my Father who died against Frieza, I found out years ago that I was really Goku's Brother not his Son, Bardock Jr. is a Full-Blooded Saiyan like me and his Mother Endō, he looks just like his Grandfather with the scar and everything including the armor, he's only 6 years old though. Endō originally came to Earth to destroy the Human race and make the planet her own but me and Goku helped turn her to the good side and I've been madly in love with her since that day but almost everyone else says we shouldn't trust her, the only one's that don't say that are Goten, Trunks, Videl, Pan, and Goku "Man this place is huge" Goten said "Agreed" I said looking around, I spotted an area filled with primitive Saiyans and Namekians as well. "Hey Endō look, Saiyans" I said pointing to Universe 10's balcony "I haven't seen another Saiyan besides you, your brother, and Prince Vegeta in years" Endō said, I grabbed her hand and flew her over, Bardock Jr. followed "Greetings," I said as I landed with my family "Are there one of you named Bardock?" I asked. "I'm Bardock" my Father said pushing past some other Saiyans "What do you want?" he asked "I just wanted to say hi, introduce you to your Grandson from another Universe, and give you some Super Saiyan energy" I replied. "Super Saiyan?" he questioned, I guess they didn't have that legend here "Wait a minute, Grandson? Wouldn't that mean you would be my Son?" he asked "Yeah, it's a long story" I said, I explained to him the entire story which didn't take to long and after Junior met him and I gave him some Super Saiyan energy, I went back to my balcony with Endō & Junior {Alright! Welcome to the first Multiverse Tournament! Let us begin this tournament! Match 1! Vegeta from Universe 18 against Trunks of Universe 12!} "Good luck!" Junior cheered. Vegeta just flew up to the arena and then they disappeared in the blink of an eye and were locked in combat, tt was a blow for blow battle and Vegeta was winning, Trunks retreated and began charging his signature Burning Attack "Vegeta! You have to counter his attack!" I shouted "I know!" he shouted back, he began charging a Galick Gun "Galick Gun!" "Burning Attack!" they both yelled firing their attacks, the two were evenly matched, Vegeta used the Multiform technique and his copy hit a point in Trunks neck which caused him to pass out.

{Vegeta is the winner by knockout! Match 2! I'K'L from Universe 15 against Android 17 from Universe 14!} "But-But I'K'L isn't born yet!" I'K'L's carrier said {Then it's a forfeit! Match 3! South Kai from Universe 1 against Burter from Universe 8!} "I'm the fastest in the Universe!" Burter boasted "Oh really?" S. Kai said, he then punched Burter in the blink of an eye "In your universe maybe" S. Kai said {S. Kai is the winner by knockout! Match 4! Tidar from Universe 19 against XXI from Universe 5!} "God's Blade!" Tidar yelled using a sword, it created a crevasse through the arena and cut right through XXI killing him. {Match 5! Bojack from Universe 6 against Pan16 from Universe 16} "Cool, it's my turn!" Pan1616 exclaimed "Pan16?" Gohan16 asked "Yes, Dad?" she answered "Be very careful" he said, Pan16 flew into the arena with Bojack and started the fight "This will end quickly" Bojack said, he then charged at her trying to hit her but missed and destroyed the ground instead "Fast little girl..." Bojack said *Dad is right. He is strong, I must give it my all* Pan1616 thought, she then powered up to a Super Saiyan "AAAH! Here it goes!" Pan16 shouted. Pan16 was throwing punches left and right while Bojack was blocking until she landed one strong punch "Grrrr..." Bojack growled. *Nothing?* Pan16 thought "KaMeHaMe-" she then flipped behind him "HA!" "Go Pan!" Videl16 shouted, the smoke then cleared "Great Pan! You Won!" Videl16 shouted "No" Gohan16 input "The fight has only begun" Bojack then transformed destroying the arena even more *His power has increased!* Pan16 thought, Bojack then teleported in front of her "What?" Pan16 said "You little brat..." Bojack said as he grabbed her by the neck "No!" Gohan16 shouted, Bojack squeezed harder and harder until 'crack'. {Pan died! Making Bojack from Universe 6 the winner!} "No..." Videl16 cried, Pan was also crying, I launched up at Bojack, he threw her body to the side as I flew up, I altered my course to the girl & caught her with one arm, I flew down to the floor of the arena to be met by Videl16 "Oh no!" Videl16 cried, my head was hanging low enough that you couldn't see my eyes but you could see the rest of me, I walked to the 16th area and went right through the wall of it.

"Set her in this" Piccolo16 said bringing out a small bed like object, I put her in it without saying a word, I then used my abilities to bring up a bouquet of flowers from thin air and set them next to Pan16 with my head still hanging "Thank you" Videl16 thanked, I looked up at them and they could see pure rage in my eyes, I turned around so I was facing Bojack "Kaio. Ken" I spoke, a red aura appeared around me and I began powering up, Frieza's men had scouters that couldn't break and could detect even the highest of power levels "Jeice, what is his power level" Frieza asked "His power level is at 180,000 currently" Jeice8 answered, they weren't shocked by how high it was cause everyone in the Ginyu force had a PL in the millions in this Universe, Guldo was the weakest and he had a power level of 10,000,000 "360,000...720,000" Jeice8 counted, my power level kept doubling each time his scouter updated "1,440,000...2,880,000...5,760,000" Jeice8 continued counting, they were getting a bit worried about my PL, it was getting closer to theirs "11,520,000...23,040,000" Jeice8 continued, then came the final number, my power had increased two hundred fold after that last one which made the asteroid begin to shake "**4,608,000,000!**" Jeice8 shouted "What?! 4,608,000,000?! That's almost equal to-to-" Ginyu stuttered "Almost equal to me" King Cold said, he was in his Final Form currently so that was a lot, I then stopped powering up and flew back to my area, I just needed to let out all my anger "What power, and only from a Kaio-ken" Vegito said, he was impressed by my power "I'm glad you didn't do anything bad Daddy" Junior said looking up at me "I am too Son" I said ruffling his hair.  
**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Death, In The Form Of A Saiyan (Some things I made up)  
**

{Match 6! This is a special team match! So in order to win both fighters of a team either have to be unconscious or dead! Nox & Bardock Jr. from Universe 18 against Bra & Gohan from Universe 16} "Good luck you two" Endō said "Thanks" me and Junior said, we flew up to the arena and stood to face our opponents, we bowed and began to fight, I was against Gohan16 and Junior was against Bra16, Junior had to go Super Saiyan right from the start to keep up with Bra16, I was locked in battle with Gohan16 and Bra16 was kicking Junior's butt, Bra16 shot a Ki beam at my son. I could tell he wouldn't be able to handle it but I couldn't get to him with Gohan16 in the way. Junior was hit by it and fell to the ground bloodied "NO!" I yelled, I punched Gohan16 back to his area and ran to my son "Son, please don't do this to me, don't die!" I cried holding Junior in my arms "I'm sorry Daddy...I wasn't...strong enough" Junior apologized "It's okay Junior, just don't die on me!" I cried "Sorry...but I can't...bye" Junior coughed, his eyes then shut and his body limp "No, this can't be happening! Not my baby!" Endō cried into her hands, Videl comforted her. I used my Ki to create a disc and put Junior on it, I sent it down to my area so I didn't hurt his body "You...You Ruthless...Heartless...Bastard! I Will...Make You...Suffer!" I growled through my gritted teeth, I was seething with anger and hatred "HAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed transforming into a Super Saiyan, I launched at Bra16 full power and wanted to annihilate her but Gohan16 got in the way "Wait! She didn't mean to do it!" Gohan16 said, I ignored Gohan16 and attacked him from behind. I then attacked Bra16 with all of my hate, she went Super Saiyan as well but I still was beating her "Nox stop this! You'll kill her!" Goku yelled at me, I stopped attacking and she began powering up to the next level "I know but I have to do this. I have to...FIGHT!" I said, I began powering up in my Super Saiyan form slowly "Please! Think about what you're doing!" Goku shouted at me, I was getting even more frustrated. "Junior can't be brought back to life with the Dragon balls a second time! And I refuse to take the death of my own Son sitting down!" I screamed, my Ki began flowing uncontrollably "He was a good kid! One of the Bravest I've ever known! The fate this bastard dealt him was the last thing he deserved!" I shouted, I then stop yelling "Before I'm done, she will bleed" I said in a low angry voice. Gohan16 ran over to the Universe 18 area, he forfeited cause he knew I would kill anyone who would get in my way "Can't you do something?!" Gohan16 questioned "There's nothing we can do, when he's like this he's unbeatable, believe me we've tried, not even your Father could beat him at full power" Goku said hanging his head with his fists in a ball, Pan turned to look at her Father and Grandfather "Papa, Grandpa, you guys can stop Uncle right?" Pan asked worriedly "We can't Pan, he's in a fit of rage right now" Goku answered. Gohan16 went back to his area "What'd they say?" Videl16 asked "That he can't be stopped, that not even Dad could stop him if he were at full power" Gohan16 repeated in a shocked tone, suddenly out of nowhere Bra16 flew past them into the wall of their area, she was gravely injured, I was as well but it didn't affect me at the moment, I raised my hand to Bra16 and began to charge a Ki attack but Pan got in between us.

"Pan. Move" I said "No! Uncle you're better than this! I know it's something else causing you to act like this, you're not yourself!" Pan yelled at me, I was struggling to put my hand down, once I finally did I deformed and passed out, Bra was out cold before me so I won the match "Uncle! Uncle wake up!" I heard a voice call, I opened my eyes and saw I was in the Universe 16 area hooked up to a machine. "Ugh...what happened?" I groaned "You don't remember?" Pan questioned, I saw Bra16 standing there with her arm in a cast, I saw Endō with Videl crying "Someone please tell me what's going on?" I begged "Junior's dead Uncle, sorry" Pan informed me, I was shattered, I had no recollection of seeing him fight or hear his name being called "Who killed him?" I asked sadly "I can't say" Pan told me "Why not?" I asked "Cause you'll try to kill them if I do" Pan answered worriedly "I understand" I sighed, I tried to get up but I was struggling with it "Uncle no, you need to lye down" Pan said "I...I need to be alone now" I said placing two fingers on my forehead, I transported far away from the arena but close enough so they could feel my Ki, I was on a small lifeless planet, the only actual life on that planet was plants, Pan was talking to Goku and Gohan while I was gone "Papa, Grandpa, do you know where Uncle went?" Pan asked "I'll check Pan" Goku said, suddenly a shock wave hit the arena which caused it to shake, everyone also felt a spike in my Ki signature but most of the people didn't know it was me "I'll be right back kids, I've got to see this" Vegito said, he used instant transmission to get to me along with Vegeta, Goku, and Bra16, they all came to see a huge crater and myself within it at Super Saiyan 3 "What do you want?!" I yelled, Goku slid down the side of the crater along with Vegeta to talk to me "Nox, calm down, you need to stop the senseless destruction or you'll be sent back to our Universe" Goku said, then there was a sharp pain in my head and I collapsed onto my knees grabbing the sides of my head "What's wrong kid?" Vegito asked "You...It was you who killed my son!" I yelled pointing at Bra16 "Oh shit" Vegeta said, I then sensed a spike in Endō's Ki, I used instant transmission to get to her "What's wrong?!" I asked worriedly "It's the baby. The baby's coming" Endō said gripping her belly, I just fainted immediately after the news, I woke up a bit later and saw Endō holding our baby girl "Good, you're awake" Gohan said, I got up and walked over to Endō "She's beautiful..." I mumbled "What should we name her?" Endō asked "How about...Hanasia?" I suggested "That's a wonderful name. Hanasia" Endō said.  
**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Nox (Base): 4,608,000,000/ Nox (Super Saiyan): 230,400,000,000/ Nox (Super Saiyan 2): 460,800,000,000/  
Nox (Super Saiyan 3): 1,843,200,000,000/ Nox (Super Saiyan 4): 3,686,400,000,000/ Nox (Super Saiyan God): 14,745,600,000,000/ Nox (Super Saiyan God 2): 29,491,200,000,000/ Nox (Super Saiyan God 3): 117,964,800,000,000


End file.
